oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Galino
Ralph Galino was an Italian American inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Domenick Lombardozzi. Character Summary An Italian American contractor, arrested when one of his buildings collapsed and killed two people. An honest, law abiding citizen who was a victim of circumstance, Galino was extremely out of his element in prison, and was manipulated by Nikolai Stanislofsky for a while. Ryan O'Reily decided to expose Stanislofsky to Galino, and the latter threatened Stanislofsky that he will go to the authorities. Stanislofsky, making sure he doesn't do that, has the Bikers murder him. Plot Summary Season 4 Galino's sponsor was Chucky Pancamo who liked him because of his Italian surname. However, there was a difference between the two; Pancamo had mafia connections, whereas Galino did not. In fact, Galino was insulted by the growing stereotype that all Italians were gangsters, and instantly made his opinions known to Pancamo, who naturally wanted nothing more to do with him. Therefore Galino was not officially affiliated with the Italians. Galino also brought a cell phone into Em City, and was seen making a phone call by Russian prisoner Nikolai Stanislofsky, who approached Galino, seemingly as a friend, and informed him that cell phones have been banned from prison, as all phone calls are to be made on payphone so they can be monitored. Galino thanked Stanislofsky and allowed him to take his phone to the authorities. However, Stanislofsky had tricked him, as he actually wanted the phone for himself. Galino was moved out of his original pod and into Tarrant’s after the latter died. Galino was also chosen to paint Shirley Bellinger’s cell as he was apparently the closest to an actual painter, as he used to supervise them. Meanwhile Ryan O'Reily found out about the cell phone, and when Stanislofsky refused to share it with him, he told Galino that Stanislofsky had lied and kept his phone. Galino approached Stanislofsky and demanded what was rightfully his, Stanislofsky agreed, but later paid The Bikers to kill Galino. They held him down, while Jaz Hoyt injected heroin into Galino's tongue. The death was seen as an overdose. Stanislofsky had no evidence linking him to Galino's death other than a vague conversation with Chucky Pancamo, who gave him permission to involve Galino in an "accident", as he had lost all interested in the "non-connected" Italian. Later on the series, Jaz Hoyt confesses all the murders he has committed while in prison to Warden Leo Glynn. Among the ones he confesses to is Galino's. Appearances Season 4, Part I *A Cock and Balls Story *Obituaries (Death) Gallery Ralphcellphone.jpg|Galino thanking Nikolai Stanislofsky for protecting him from getting in trouble for having his cell phone Galino cellphone .jpg|Galino hearing from Ryan O'Reily about Stanislofsky keeping his cell phone. Galinowantscellphoneback.jpg|Galino demanding Stanislofsky to give him his cell phone back Galinopoisened.jpg|Galino being forced Heroin in his mouth by The Bikers Ralphdies.jpg|The End of Ralph Galino Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Characters with no Crime Flashback Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters killed by The Bikers